Where the help leads
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Eager to help his friends, Iruka is stuck in events that lead into his unsteady communication with certain silver-haired jounin


* 18:45 *

"Hi there!" Iruka greeted Kotetsu and Izumo cheerfully. "Wonderful day today, isn't it?" he added lightly and went further along the huge corridor of Hokage's tower, ignorant to the weird looks he received from both of his friends.

"Hey Iruka, sorry, but… are you in a hurry right now?" asked Kotetsu politely.

Iruka turned to him and smiled.

"Not at all! What do you want?"

Izumo looked at Kotetsu and gulped.

"Can you distract someone for a couple of minutes?" shivered Izumo.

Iruka frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Our favorite Hokage" Kotetsu grinned at Iruka and received a kick from Izumo.

"Ouch, that hurts!" hissed Kotetsu.

Iruka stood still, awaiting an explanation.

"There was a bottle of sake in a shelf and Kotetsu broke it accidentally, so we need to replace it and remake all the spoilt papers."

"Papers are not that important actually" said Kotetsu and pulled up the dark bottle from his bag. "But sake has to be in the shelf as fast as possible. Or else… Well, I guess you know."

"I know" Iruka smirked.

Kotetsu nodded, took mouthful of sake, swallowed and gave bottle to Izumo. Izumo signed, mirrored Kotetsu's action, than put bottle in Iruka's hands "Drink!"

"Why?" asked Iruka, sniffing sake.

"The broken bottle was only half-full" answered Kotetsu. "What else shall we do with excess? Water the plants?"

Iruka shook his head and drank rapidly.

"So what do I do?"

"You go inside and attract attention to yourself as completely as possible. And we go to that little brown shelf and…"

"You mean the private Hokage's shelf? What did you loose there anyway?" asked Iruka suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter at all!" said Kotetsu fast and blushed.

'Kotetsu blushes? Waa, it's great!' thought Iruka smirking. He was a little bit distracted and relaxed after sake.

"Let's start?" asked Izumo nervously, embracing his friend's shoulders and turning him to the Hokage's door.

"Good luck Iruka! Remember to stop your actions only after we are done and gave you a signal!" said Kotetsu and suddenly they pushed Iruka inside.

'Hey! What the hell? It's as if I'm in a fairytale going for adventure!' Iruka's brain spun a bit around because of damn sake. And there he was now – sitting on the floor in the Hokage's cabinet with amazed eyes of Tsunade and Kakashi focused exactly on his figure.

* 19:07 *

Tsunade was signing papers automatically, this work preoccupied her almost completely.

"Hallo Iruka-sensei" said Hokage politely, taking another pile of documents, and starting to sign them. "It's nice to see you here. So suddenly" she distinguished.

"Good day Tsunade-sama" Iruka coughed, standing up and making a strain smile. "…I think I want to talk to you…"

Without looking up from her papers, Tsunade waved her hand in the direction of the coach.

"Sit with Hatake there. We'll talk after he's done with his story-telling."

"Yo!" said Kakashi, waving to Iruka.

"Nice to meet you Hatake-san" said Iruka quietly, moving slowly to the coach.

"Maa… so respectful in front of Hokage, Iruka-sensei! Was it not you shouting your lungs out at me just yesterday evening?"

Iruka froze. Tsunade rolled her eyes and continued the signing.

"Shut up, Hatake! Let Iruka sit somewhere and continue you report."

Kakashi frowned at this barking, but shifted to the side of the coach to give place to Iruka. Iruka hesitated a moment, looking in direction of Hokage's shelf. There were Izumo and Kotetsu, masking there presence and trying to be quiet, what was practically impossible. And that's why Iruka had to be loud. He went directly to the coach and jumped at it hard, the springs creaking.

"Now tell us the story, Kakashi -sensei. Or better I tell Tsunade-sama about your neat reports and compromising behavior..."

"It's cruel, Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi whined slightly. "You know I'm not that bad!" he paused and sniffed the air. "Wait a minute… are you drunk?" bending forward, he murmured quietly to Iruka only, for Tsunade not to hear it.

Iruka started and blushed, moving a bit away.

Kakashi smirked and shook his head.

"Having secrets there, girls?" asked Tsunade in a tiny and sweet voice. "Continue the report Hatake. Now!" she added, barking again.

Kakashi grinned and started: "I'm glad Iruka-sensei is here, surely he'd like this part of it. So… I was just entering the bar, when this crazy rough nin appeared from nowhere and started our communication exactly with grabbing my ass. Than he said we should drink something together and after couple of hours and love-marks I had all information I needed. I went out from the bar, he followed and suggested to walk me home. But as far as I was residing in Konoha-guesthouse, there was no way I could let him know it. I requested to go to his place instead…"

There was a loud crush near the shelf.

"Are you sure it was a mission, not just one of your usual drunk dates?" asked Iruka quickly and loudly, a little bit disturbed, but making his work of distracting attention.

"Ah, I see you know a lot about me, Iruka-sensei. So – I do 'usual drunk dates'? Cool! Would you be so kind to describe some of them?" – Kakashi was amazed.

Iruka blushed, hiding his eyes from Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm not sure I want to hear the further part of that pervert story!" he added nervously, squirming in direction of the noises.

"Look who talks – our never drunk and always-ready-to-yell perfect sensei!" snarled Kakashi in a teasing voice. "We do anything for the sake of the village, Iruka-sensei!"

"I'm glad you enjoy serving the village so much, Hatake-san" shouted Iruka a little bit too enthusiastically.

Tsunade took another pile of documents for signing.

"Don't be jealous Iruka. I know you want a mission too, but you are better in teaching. Maybe on holidays…" she heard one more crush from the side of the shelf. "Can you check what's up there, please? Go on with report Hatake."

Iruka stood up readily and went to the shelf.

* 19:25 *

"What the hell are you trying to do here?" whispered Iruka to Izumo and Kotetsu furiously, because these two were sitting near the shelf and playing rock-paper-scissors.

"Listen, Iruka" said Izumo, completely drunk. "We are deciding who has to put the bottle into the shelf. 'Cause as I replaced the doks, Kotetsu broke two more bottles and this is the last one" he showed bottle to Iruka moving it near his face. "It's still full, we are not able to drink more I guess."

Kotetsu made a move to take a bottle from Izumo's hands, but failed.

"Shit!" he said loudly.

"What is there, Iruka? Need some help?" asked Tsunade.

Iruka sighed.

"No, it's just a… rat!" he shouted in response and turned back to his friends. "Damn, Kotetsu! Can you swear quieter, please? And now you two, give me this bottle and get out of here!" hissing, he tried to take the bottle from Izumo, but also failed.

"It's still full Iruka, you have to drink first!"

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Do it right now, so we can see" said Kotetsu.

Iruka shivered, took two gulps of sake from the bottle and put the rest into the shelf with the loud clatter.

"Great!" cheered Kotetsu und Izumo simultaneously." Mission accomplished!

"Get out of here!" bellowed Iruka.

Kotetsu grinned at him the last time and the both man disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

* 19:33 *

"Hard time talking with a rat, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kakashi watching Iruka stumbling and staggering on his way back.

"Yes! It was special Konoha-ninja-rat!" mumbled Iruka.

Ka stunned, noticing that Iruka was even drunker than before. He looked at Ts to find out if she had noticed this, but she was still signing the documents. So he decided to end his report quickly.

"There were a couple of scrolls exactly in his boxers. I took only important ones, substituting them with some other scrolls. When I was done with these manipulations I saw him watching me suspiciously. I smiled right there, made innocent face and h…"

"And how many scrolls can you put into one's boxers?" asked Iruka, somehow very curious about the theme. He was sitting on the coach now, but the head was spinning and he felt extremely dizzy. After the hard battle with the muscles of his body, he started leaning forward slowly, until his forehead met Kakashi's knee.

"Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi "I think I should better take the teacher home, he is definitely feeling not well."

Tsunade raised her head and frowned.

"I don't see any harm in his chakra. Maybe he was bitten by the… rat?"

"No, I think he is just tired. C'mon, Iruka-sensei, I'll guide you home!"

"No way! I reside in Konoha and can not let you know about it" said Iruka very seriously.

"Extremely attentive, isn't he?" Kakashi smiled at Tsunade, who stared at them puzzled, and helped Iruka to stand up. "Okay, if you insist, we are going to my place instead."

Iruka mumbled something unintelligible and put his hand at Kakashi's shoulder for balance.

"Don't you dare spoil my best academy-teacher, Hatake!" said Tsunade menacingly.

"You know me! If I do something, it's only for improvement" Kakashi smirked, waved to Tsunade and they disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

"I know you, that's right" said Tsunade smirking. "Brat".

* 4:10 *

When Iruka woke up next morning it was still gray outside and everything was gray and painful inside of his head. He decided not to move at all, and then opened his eyes. Not that he was very much surprised, but he was lying in the strange bed, his hands around Hatake Kakashi's waist.

"Great!" whined Iruka.

"What?" murmured Kakashi, his eye still closed.

"I'm in pain, I don't know where exactly, but probably in a bed with infamous pervert groping my exhausted body."

Ka sighed and opened one eye to look at Iruka reproachingly.

"You got yourself drunk and it's not my fault! You are in my bed exactly and you are groping me, not otherwise."

Iruka squinted, noticing that Kakashi was lying on the edge of the bed with hands behind his head, and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I have terrible sense of humor in the morning" he whispered. "Why is it so painful to move?"

"Not my fault! It's probably either the amount or quality of alcohol you'd sucked" pointed Kakashi knowledgeably.

"I'm so pissed!" signed Iruka.

"You have 3 more hours to sleep and if it doesn't help I'll give you a pill."

"Thank you, you are so kind!" Iruka yawned. "I hope you won't make me regret it later" he tightened his hands around Kakashi's waist in almost instinctive motion and buried his nose in Kakashi's side.

"Fond of cuddling, are we?" murmured Ka.

"Yap! Want to join a fan club?" mumbled Iruka and fell deep asleep, as if into the dark hole.

* 7:21 *

The next thing he felt was a slight movement by his side, warm body trying escape from his hands. Iruka felt the enormous headache and strengthened his arms.

"Don't you dear move Hatake!" moaned Iruka. "I'm in pain enough also when I'm lying still."

"Shit, you are strong!" amazed Kakashi, trying to get Iruka's hands off. "C'mon, wake up, you'll be late to the Academy otherwise!"

Iruka signed.

"Hokage saw you taking me away with you, so it's not me who'll be punished."

"Bitch!" said Kakashi firmly.

"What?" Iruka opened his eyes immediately and raised his head. The action caused him so much pain, that he entwined the hands around his head and growled aloud.

Kakashi nodded, mentally praising himself for a choice of freeing strategy, and stood up.

"I'll bring you a pill and then you're as good as new in no time!" he said and disappeared.

After taking a pill, Iruka sat on the bed and whined, wondering if it'll work. Kakashi sat near him, shaking his head.

"I never imagined you as a weakling, Iruka. But here you are, crying like a child" he embraced Iruka's shoulders and stroke his hair soothingly. "Not typically you, right?"

Iruka shrugged and buried his nose in Kakashi's shoulder, calming himself.

"Not typically you here either" he muttered.

"That's why you'd better go" whispered Kakashi.

"Right, I'd better…" Iruka slightly nodded, also whispering his answer.

But neither of them made a move.

* 10:15 *

"Hi there, Kakashi! Late as always you are. What was it this time? Something interesting on the road of life?" asked Genma, waving to Kakashi.

"Yo" Kakashi nodded to his friends and sat down on the free chair by the table.

"And it was…" started Raido, wanting Kakashi to end the sentence.

"I think you'll better stay in the darkness about it."

"C'mon, Hatake! It's boring enough here. Spit it out!" said Genma enthusiastically.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Okay! I'm late because of I was cuddling with Iruka-sensei all morning and he didn't want to let me go no matter how I begged" declared Kakashi cheerfully.

"Oh you old liar!" laughed Genma loudly. "This is the most absurd excuse-story I ever heard!"

Raido grinned.

"No way!"

"It's true" said Kakashi firmly.

"Prove it!" shouted the both men simultaneously.

"As if I need it!" pointed Kakashi.

Genma shrugged.

"Liar!" he emphasized.

"Not this time" Kakashi smiled fondly, teasing his friends.

* 16:55 *

Somehow Iruka was in a wonderful mood. He even didn't execute Izumo and Kotetsu, in spite of that they deserved it. He was done with teaching for today and was exiting from Academy, when he saw Anko, laughing hard.

"Hi Anko! What are you laughing at?" asked Iruka, smiling.

"Oh, hi!" Anko greeted him with a wave of her hand. "You won't believe it!"

"Try me" Iruka smirked.

"This is Kakashi's new excuse for being late…"

Iruka froze.

"What did he say?" wondered Iruka, already feeling the anger rising inside of him.

"That he was cuddling with you!"

"It's not that bad" murmured Iruka to himself. "And what's the trick?"

"So now he's challenged to prove it to everybody!" Anko smiled broadly.

Iruka signed.

"Okay, I'll confirm it, that's all" he said.

"No, it'll not work! Everybody knows you are too kind and Kakashi is much of a liar, so there is no way somebody will believe it."

Iruka frowned, thinking about the situation.

"Is it really true, Iruka?" asked Anko.

"What do you think?" smirked Iruka teasingly to make it more complicated.

"I don't think, you know. But I can imagine! Vividly…" Anko closed her eyes dreamily.

"I guess I understand why it's so funny. Bye, Anko" said Iruka, turning away.

'Now when Kakashi is challenged and nobody believes my 'oh so kind' verbal evidence, there will be a great fun for the whole village and probably a big headache for me personally. Shit!' – thought Iruka, walking furiously along the street.

"Such bad words nearby Academy, Iruka-sensei?" asked Kakashi s voice suddenly and Iruka realized he said the last word aloud. He turned around and met Kakashi's happy and smiling eye.

"Why so happy face?" asked Iruka suspiciously.

"Did you hear about new challenge? These stupid people don't see obvious things and believe in fake stories. An amazing world we have here, nee?"

"Just don't make it complicated for me" pointed Iruka.

"What are your problems when the whole village giggles happily and has fun?" asked Kakashi.

"I never thought about you as a philosopher, Hatake-san" said Iruka strictly.

"Thinking about me? So nice…"

"Shut up please! I start to have a headache again!" shouted Iruka angry. "Well," he calmed a little bit "what can I do? Make a public statement? Maybe write a report about yesterday?"

"You are too good to be true, Iruka! Actually, I want your report about why the hell you were drunk yesterday…" pointed Kakashi.

Iruka frowned and shook his head disapprovingly.

"No!"

"Fine. Don't you bother yourself about this situation, I'll manage it my way!" said Kakashi cheerfully.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" sighed Iruka, obviously sulking. "But for now – get out of my way, I'm going home to sleep properly!"

* 01:00 *

There was a doorbell clinging. Still very sleepy, Iruka opened the door and saw a stunning picture of panting Kakashi standing in the hall.

"What's up?" asked Iruka lazily rubbing his eyes and trying to focus. "An intrusion?"

Kakashi signed and stared at him with his one visible eye.

"Something similar" he said. "Date me."

Iruka snorted, taking it for a joke.

"Will it save the village?" he yawned.

"Definitely not" answered Kakashi seriously. "These people are hopeless."

"You failed the challenge, I presume" Iruka rested his head on the doorjamb and closed his tired eyes. "Why?"

"They do not believe me when I tell the truth!" hissed Kakashi angrily.

"That means the truth is either boring or absurd, not to mention you are a famous story-teller. Try to present your truth from another side" shrugged Iruka. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't notice Kakashi's broad smile, visible even through the mask.

"Thank you for the tip, sensei!"

"Do not make me angry, Kakashi" frowned Iruka.

"Right. It's the last thing I want to do now. So – date me."

Iruka yawned again, shaking his head slightly, trying to understand what Kakashi wants.

"Iruka, listen, I want to show these silly people how stupid they are."

"Are you sure this is what they need? I don't want to play your meaningless games!" Iruka started to wake and got angrier.

"I want to teach them a lesson" pointed Kakashi, staring in Iruka's eyes seriously.

"To teach a lesson is good… of course …" decided Iruka after a little thinking.

"But…" Kakashi waited for Iruka to continue his sentence.

Iruka frowned.

"What 'But'?"

"You said the lesson is a good point" pointed Kakashi.

"And I mean it" nodded Iruka proudly.

"Does it mean you agree to my offer?"

"The one with random dating? Look Kakashi, I'm so tired! I was sleeping so nicely and then here you are, and you want something unintelligible…"

Kakashi stopped him with the wave of the hand.

"Iruka, say Yes to me" he asked quietly. "You agree and then you can go back to sleep."

"Kakashi, I don't play games!" said Iruka firmly. "No one is going to believe our dating-show!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and signed.

"Iruka, c'mon. You are handsome, I am hellishly handsome, we can make everybody believe whatever we want."

"Can you ever be serious? Please!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi knew that patient opponents make Iruka furious when he's only angry.

"Okay, we'll make it a real date then." said he, making his voice sound patient.

"I don't get it!" cried Iruka. "What's the trick?"

"I only ask you for a date. Is it so hard for you?" asked Kakashi, wincing.

"Is this all what you ask for?" asked Iruka suddenly quiet.

"Yyyyes" answered Kakashi, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Agreed, if you are not afraid I'll make you get over a completely terrible date" Iruka smirked evilly.

"That'll be great!" rejoiced Kakashi. He made two little steps to Iruka and kissed his cheek suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, Iruka-sensei!"

"Wait, Kakashi, a real 'real' date?" wondered Iruka.

"Hope you are as excited as I am!" said Kakashi too loud for Iruka's comfort. Then he waved his hand and disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

Iruka stood there a little bit shocked, but then got angry.

"Damn jounin!" shouted he furiously and slammed his door shut. He went strait to bed, falling into the sleep immediately and forgetting about everything for a while.

* 07:40 *

Before his classes started, Iruka was summoned to Tsunade. After a small talk with surprisingly untalkative Kotetsu, he came into the cabinet and greeted Hokage cheerfully.

"It's good to see you so happy Iruka" said Tsunade, looking at him suspiciously. "Did you get a good rest after that little rat-accident?"

Iruka nodded and smiled broadly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, thank you".

"You know, except this rat of yours, there are some strange things happening in the village. For example – Kakashi refused to go on a mission today."

"I saw him yesterday night, he was in perfect health."

"How can this crazy jounin be in perfect health?" asked Tsunade almost automatically. "…night you say?"

Iruka hesitated a moment.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind! Kakashi told me he has a good reason to stay in the village" said Tsunade quickly.

Iruka shrugged.

"Iruka, he told me he cannot go because he has a date today."

"Good for him" smiled Iruka.

Tsunade signed.

"He said he has a date with you."

Iruka's smile faded.

"Oh. I see" said Iruka quietly, remembering his promise. "That's right."

Tsunade looked at him amazed.

"What's right?"

"Everything. He asked me for a date, I said Yes" answered Iruka.

"Tell me how he forced you" demanded Tsunade.

"Why do you think he forced me?" asked Iruka.

"If it was not force, than it's some request. What is the trick, Iruka?"

Iruka closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why there should be any? And what if he wants simply to spend his time with me?" murmured Iruka. The sound of the words he just said made him slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you think Hatake asked you for a date because of your beautiful eyes?" Tsunade glared, smirking openly. "No, you don't. You know he has something on his mind. In spite of his skill and genius mind, he is also childish…"

"I know it better then anyone else, Tsunade-sama" Iruka interrupted her speech rather roughly.

"Then you surely know how you'll manage it, right?" asked Tsunade fishily.

Iruka was silent, his face inscrutable, he didn't look at Hokage anymore. Tsunade was sorry for him.

"I have a class in two minutes" mumbled Iruka.

"I know you, Iruka. So you are not allowed to do anything that can harm Hatake physically or mentally" said Tsunade firmly and turned away. "Dismissed."

Iruka bowed low and left the cabinet.

* 12:11 *

When it was time for lunch, Iruka teleported to the monument and found Kakashi standing there. He came closer and spoke quietly.

"I was summoned to Hokage today, she thinks my beauty is no reason for you to date me and is very much upset about the whole thing."

Kakashi turned his head to face him, but said nothing.

"And I don't really care what she says" added Iruka.

"Why? You like to be a victim?" asked Kakashi dryly.

Iruka looked at him for a moment silently. What was it – a mind-game?

"I hate you, Hatake" hissed he finally, than turned away swiftly, made two large steps and run to the Academy. He was angry, so angry he knew that if he stays, he'll shout again and say something stupid and unintelligent.

Suddenly Iruka felt two hands catching him in a tight grip, stopping the run firmly and preventing him from a fall. All the thoughts disappeared from Iruka's head, he stood there, breathing hard, and watched Kakashi's hands enfolding his upper body.

"I'm very sorry" whispered Kakashi in Iruka's ear. "You are not to believe how sorry I am."

"That's right, I'm not" Iruka grinned, feeling warm.

"I don't understand why you are angry, but I'm sorry you are so mad."

"What, I'm so mad I need to be pitied?" asked Iruka in a strange voice and dashed to escape Kakashi's grip.

"I didn't say that" informed him Kakashi, tightening his hold on Iruka's body.

"You meant it, it's enough" said Iruka trying to be calm, but feeling butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Don't you notice we are talking nonsense?" asked Kakashi.

"Isn't it the first sign of idiocy?" Iruka snapped and dashed again.

"Tsssh, it's alright, I hold you" whispered Kakashi.

"Thank you for mentioning, I can feel it!" barked Iruka. "Can I go now? I have to work."

"Only if I can come to you today in the evening" said Kakashi, loosening his grip "for a talk."

"Manipulative bastard they say you are" chuckled Iruka.

"It's very abstractly expressed…" murmured Kakashi in his ear.

"I'll be home after 8, you can come" Iruka waved his hand Kakashi's style and without another word or turning back went away.

* 19:28 *

"Here already? I thought I said after 8" pointed Iruka, smiling at Kakashi, who was sitting on his rooftop and reading a book in orange cover.

Kakashi shrugged.

"There is no difference where to wait. I could spend my time near memorial stone as well, but I was there for half of a day already, I bet all the ghosts are tired of me" Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

"I guess they are" laughed Iruka. "Would you come down now?"

"Only if you want me to" grinned Kakashi and jumped down.

Iruka nodded.

"Yes, let's go inside."

As they entered the apartment Kakashi winked at Iruka.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Iruka smiled, taking his shoes off.

Kakashi stood there leaning at the door, without bothering himself with his shoes, just smirking.

"Something happened?" Iruka frowned.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, you are stubborn, I know it!" Iruka turned nasty. "What is it?"

"No patience, sensei? How do you teach children?" asked Kakashi in a teasing tone.

"Effectively!" hissed Iruka. He was furious again, as it always happened when Kakashi was around. He made an effort to calm down and breathed deeply for a while. Kakashi stood there, observing Iruka's self-struggle.

Noticing Kakashi's observation, Iruka pouted at last, but said nothing, waiting for an answer.

"I'm assigned for a long-term mission I can't refuse and have to be going in one hour" said Kakashi quietly. "So I'm pissed. I don't know what problems our relationship can make, but now I'm very much curious and want to find it out. What'd you say?"

"Oh, unexpected turn we have here…" Iruka was surprised. He smiled and looked at Kakashi. "It seems whatever you ask me we fight and then I agree to you anyway, so let us spare your energy this time - you have a mission to complete."

Kakashi nodded and put his hand on the door handle.

"Wait!" Iruka made a step to Kakashi and kissed his masked cheek briefly. "Come back safe."

"I'll try my best to. Don't forget you owe me a date!" Kakashi waved and then he was gone.

Iruka shook his head and shrugged. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

* 16:04 *

There was no one on a reception table near Hokage's office, so Iruka knocked quietly and opened the door without permission. Tsunade was half-sitting and half-laying at her desk with a head, resting on her crossed arms.

"What?" barked she roughly, keeping a close watch of Iruka, who was quietly pushing his way to the cabinet.

"Good day, Tsunade-sama" Iruka bowed and hesitated a moment. "Can you tell me anything about Kakashi's mission? Please."

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I knew one day you'll come to ask!" she grunted.

Iruka frowned.

"I don't insist on concrete information, if it's so secretive, but… maybe you can tell me how long is it supposed to be?"

"It was a mission for two weeks" said Tsunade.

"So it means he was supposed to be back two days ago."

"I've got a message this morning – the mission was accomplished, but there are some complications."

"As for example…" started Iruka, waiting for Tsunade to finish the sentence.

"You are sneaky, sensei! Kakashi has a secret mission, as usual, you know."

"I'm just curious!" hissed Iruka, flying into a rage.

"I wonder why" said Tsunade, drunken notes in her voice. "You are a little bit overconcerned, aren't you? Relax; I do everything possible in this situation."

Iruka ran away from Hokage's cabinet, slamming the door loudly.

"Found someone to care about you, Hatake? Wise choice, lucky bastard!" muttering to herself, Hokage took a large sake-bottle from under the table and made a big gulp. "Not the best one for the village's peacefulness though."

* 09:18 *

It was bright sunny morning, a wonderful time for outdoor lecture and practice, the basic reason why Iruka took his class to the training grounds.

"Hey, Iruka! Iruka!" squinting his eyes to the left, Iruka saw Izumo, who was hissing, jumping and waving his hands to attract Iruka's attention.

Iruka left his class with strict instructions not to throw the weapons and went to meet his friend. Izumo was very nervous.

"Tsunade send me to tell you Kakashi is back and in Hospital, you have to come to visit him in the evening, 'cause they are operating now" said Izumo quietly.

"She said exactly that I 'have to', didn't she?" asked Iruka angrily.

Izumo shrugged and turned to leave.

Iruka hesitated a moment, than caught Izumo's hand to stop him.

"Wait! Izumo, I'm sorry, I do not act like myself lately."

Izumo smiled at him.

"Yes, we noticed that. Everybody is worried about you, only it seems you don't see it."

"Is it bad?" asked Iruka. "I mean Kakashi's state of course!"

"Very bad. But Tsunade said they'll manage to make him to one piece again" Izumo gave an unconcerned smile.

"Thank you Izumo!" said Iruka and, acting on some strange impulse, hugged him tight.

"Sure! So when is cheerful and mischievous Iruka supposed to be back?" asked Izumo.

"As soon as he figures out how it happens, that he is stuck concentrated on one certain person, everything will be back to normal hopefully" answered Iruka.

Turning back to his class Iruka realized that the dull pain he felt for almost two weeks now went away, replaced by nervous anticipation.

"Silly body!" muttered he.

* 17:46 *

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly and concentrated on the room he was in. It was definitely a hospital room, with its white walls, characteristic smell and clinging silence. Kakashi hated hospitals. He looked around and noticed the man, who set near his bed, watching him calmly.

"Hi there another Iruka-dream" whispered Kakashi. "You never talk to me, just stare. The real Iruka would yell at me probably. That means I'm either insane or drugged."

"Neither" Iruka smiled.

"It's a heaven then?"

Iruka shook his head.

They remained looking at each other in complete silence and it was very comfortable for both of them somehow.

There were steps suddenly, the door was opened and Tsunade came in.

"How are you feeling, brat?" she asked.

Kakashi frowned.

"Before you appeared here I thought I was in a wonderful dream, but now it's obvious I was wrong."

"Among other injures you've got a pretty bad laceration to the throat, so you are the one to talk!" informed him Tsunade. "You should be in a terrible pain by the way."

"I am" Kakashi shrugged, still staring at Iruka.

"I see" Tsunade sighed. "Basically I want you to stay here for at least a week."

"No" Kakashi whispered firmly."

"Even if I assign Iruka to look after you?" speculated Tsunade.

You don't dare to make him do anything!" Ka tried to say it aloud, but this time failed and grabbed his throat with a hand as if he wanted to stop the pain with this action.

Tsunade waited for him to adjust.

"He is my shinobi, I can make him do whatever I want" noted Tsunade slowly.

"Stop it" Iruka's voice was quiet. "I can look after Kakashi."

"No" coughed Kakashi weakly.

Tsunade frowned.

"I don't get it, Hatake. First you two are dating and now what?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other completely confused.

"You know, Iruka-sensei, I expected some stubbornness here, so – I ask you to manage this. Hatake has to stay one week at hospital no matter what" said Tsunade and turned to the door. "I'll check his state twice in a day; he has to take all the medicine and injections without hesitation or whining" she added and went away.

* 22:30 *

"Not meant to nurse me twenty four-seven, go home to rest "whispered Kakashi. Now, when sedatives had no more effect on him, it was rather painful to speak and he tried to say as little as possible.

Iruka didn't even turn in his direction, grading his student's tests.

"I promise not to run away" Kakashi smiled sheepishly.

Iruka waved a hand, still grading.

"Don't bother speaking, Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere. I don't believe you and you are my mission" he said. "I'm also not sleepy" added he and yawned widely, rubbing his eyes.

After Iruka was done with his grading, he put away the papers and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi moved to the further side of the bed, leaving enough space for another body to lay there. Iruka's eyes widened. He knew how painful it was for Kakashi to move or even to speak. It was rather stupid to act as if he didn't get the message and make Kakashi explain it.

Iruka climbed to the bed and smiled at Kakashi gratefully.

"You didn't have to do this, you know. But thank you anyway" he lay on his side with his face turned to Kakashi and took his hand in his own, entwining their fingers. "Want to be sure you won't run away."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Iruka smirked and closed his eyes warily.

"I know – no cuddling because of your injuries. If I do it unconsciously feel free to hit me" murmured Iruka falling asleep.

Kakashi watched Iruka sleeping and felt very warm inside. It had something in common with nursing a puppy that trusts you entirely. The only question was - who is the puppy in this situation. After a minute speculating Kakashi decided it was rather stupid comparison anyway. But somehow he understood that he liked this feeling of trust and that he wanted this man for himself. It was definitely very selfish, wasn't it?

There were steps again and Tsunade entered the room. She smirked broadly on the scene including sleeping Iruka and eyeing Kakashi, checked Kakashi's chakra-level and left, whispering her goodnight wishes to both of them.

Kakashi signed and closed his eyes, feeling peaceful first time in many years.

* 05:01 *

At first the pain was quite manageable, Kakashi even got used to it; but than it increased. He groaned and emerged from his irregular sleep finally, staring at the white sealing, his eyes opened wide. Kakashi looked at his torso and caught sight of bandages covered in fresh blood and Iruka's hands, tightening above them.

"Maa, Iruka…" whispered Kakashi, wincing in pain. "Iruka, wake up please!"

Iruka started and set in the bed harshly, observing the blood on his hands, then turning his gaze to Kakashi.

There were so much fear and regret in Iruka's eyes that Kakashi laughed slightly.

"I'm not dead!" he whispered, still smiling. "At least yet." That was very well-timed comment. Iruka jumped up, running away and was back with the nurse in a second.

"We need Tsunade here" said the nurse after observing the stitches, covered in blood. "And quick!"

Iruka felt out of place and time, but he did his best to get to Tsunade and wake her up by crying that he had squeezed Kakashi to death.

"Among all the people I know you were the last one to make surprise of a kind, Iruka-sensei" said Tsunade, completely stunned. She made her way to the hospital as fast as possible and asked for operating room immediately.

Iruka set near operating room staring at his hands still soiled in Kakashi's blood.

"You should go home and take a shower before you go to Academy, sensei" Iruka heard Tsunade's voice, but didn't rose his head. "Kakashi is all right, he'll rest now. You are to come here when you are done with the classes."

"You want me to look after him? Right after what happened?" asked Iruka weakly.

"Yes, I want you to" said Tsunade seriously. "I'm a sadist, didn't you know?" there was a long silence, but she continued "…and by the way, rearranging the stitches, I found disguised poison-needle in his ribs. That means you saved the brat's life."

Iruka tried to perceive information, but the realization didn't come to him at once. When he raised his head Tsunade was already gone.

* 20:53 *

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw Iruka sitting near his bed.

"Déjà vu" whispered Kakashi.

"I almost killed you" said Iruka, his voice deep and sad.

Kakashi shook his head.

"You didn't succeed, want to try again?" asked he in a teasing tone.

"Stop it!" yelled Iruka. "It's not funny at all!"

"As I understand it, I luckily avoided death through your tight hug, didn't I?"

Iruka signed.

"I don't know" he said earnestly. "But I certainly didn't want to cause you pain. And I feel very bad about it."

"Don't" said Kakashi.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Do you remember about the date?" asked Kakashi finally.

"What?" Iruka raged. "I date you everyday it seems, don't I?"

"That's not a kind of date we talked about, you know."

"A date with flowers, sweets and candles?" Iruka winced.

Kakashi smiled broadly and shook his head.

"If you'll prefer with lash, oil and ropes…"

"For the first date, Kakashi? Really?" Iruka smirked.

"You don't let anybody into your life, do you?" asked Kakashi quietly.

"Don't act dumb" said Iruka. He avoided to look at Kakashi and turned to the window. "I have the whole village in my life."

"You mean I have to confront the whole village for your attention?" Kakashi frowned.

"Why would you be…" started Iruka, still looking thru the window at the boring gray sky.

"Because I'm very greedy, Iruka, I want you to myself" pointed Kakashi firmly.

Iruka put his forehead to the cold glass of the window, staring outside, but seeing nothing.

"So it's for you to come home where I'm waiting to comfort you" Iruka's voice was poisonous. "And then you go away, leaving me there alone to wait patiently. Like a dog."

Ka laughed quietly.

"We are not quite together jet and you split-up all the duties already!" he chuckled.

Iruka felt awkwardly. He turned to Kakashi and stared at him in silence.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't want a relationship based only on sex" stated Iruka.

"Maa, you are fast! It's you who said it, not me" winked Kakashi. "Though I'm flattered; and glad that you thought about it" he added, smirking.

Iruka frowned and shook his head slightly.

"I'm trying to be serious here, you know" he smiled.

Kakashi shrugged.

"You never find out what will be there until you try it."

Iruka signed.

"And it's better to try it, so later you won't regret for not even trying. Right?" asked he.

Kakashi nodded, watching him expectantly.

"I know that for you it's not about just the wait or the sex, it's all about the soul of the person you are building a relationship with. Probably I'm the worst person for it" he said after a while. "Still I ask - do you want to try?"

Iruka made enormous efforts to hold a serious expression, though his first reaction was to burst into nervous giggling.

"Sure" he said simply.

Kakashi stared at him, digesting this brief answer somehow very slowly.

"Can I leave you this evening for yourself? I want to sleep properly; it seems I need it" requested Iruka after not getting any comments from Kakashi.

"Only after you give me a kiss" stated Kakashi happily.

"You'll get your kiss tomorrow morning" declared Iruka. "I'm going to visit you before I start my working day."

"I think I can wait" said Kakashi. "But it better be a worthy kiss."

"You hurt my ego, Kakashi" laughed Iruka. "I promise to do my best. Good night!" said Iruka, reaching for the handle of the door.

"Sleep well" responded Kakashi with a wave of his hand.

* 07:15 *

Kakashi was sleeping, so Iruka used all his stealth skills to get to his bed as quiet as possible.

"Morning, Iruka" murmured Kakashi without opening his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you up, I tried to be noiseless" signed Iruka and set near the bed.

"You were" said Kakashi, still half-sleeping.

"I better be careful with you" smiled Iruka.

He saw the open orange book, lying abandoned on the bedcover and took it accurately.

"'Pretty girl blushed and raised her head to meet the eyes of the strong warrior…'" Iruka read the first sentence he saw there aloud.

"My-my, I never thought I'll see such a scene! Our respectful Iruka-sensei reading porn for Hatake" said Tsunade entering the room.

"Maa, Tsunade-sama, you spoiled such a moment! It was the part where they kiss for the first time" Kakashi whined playfully. Iruka dropped the book and blushed.

"I'm sure they'll do it again and again and very often" said Tsunade.

"I knew you read it too!" winked Kakashi.

"See you are feeling better today?" asked Tsunade.

"As long as Iruka is reading this book for me I feel wonderful" stated Kakashi seriously.

"I start to think it will be wise to attach him to you permanently."

"Can you two stop this teasing already?" exploded Iruka suddenly. "I don't have so much time before I need to go, to spend it listening to your silly talks!"

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your amusements" smiled Tsunade. "I'll visit you later, brat" she added and went away.

Iruka clenched his teeth, his eyes wide in shock.

"You kicked our Hokage out to stay face-to-face with me? It was great! Even I couldn't do it better" praised Kakashi, while Iruka turned pale and shuddered.

"It's horrible! I have to go and apologize…" Iruka jumped from his chair, but was stopped by Kakashi, who set in the bed and gripped his wrist firmly.

"Don't you dare leave without kissing me" he hissed through the pain in his corpse caused by the harsh move.

"Don't you dare jump, you…" yelled Iruka furiously. "You have broken ribs and a lot of fresh stitches…" he took a deep breath calming down and slid back to the chair. "I'm an idiot."

Iruka buried his face in Kakashi's sleeve and signed.

"Why do I always act like a fool when you are around?" he whispered.

Kakashi shrugged.

"It doesn't matter how you act, I like it" he said.

They set in silence for a minute or two.

"You are supposed to be kissing me now, you know" mumbled Iruka, rubbing his cheek against Kakashi's forearm.

"No way!" grinned Kakashi.

"What? Why?" started Iruka.

"Maa, eager to be kissed?" asked Kakashi teasingly.

"Do you plan to drive me crazy with it?" hissed Iruka, turning his head to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"And maybe I'm fond of having you around so anxious about it…"

"You… bastard!" Iruka jumped harshly and headed to the door.

"I love you too!" cried Kakashi to his back.

Without turning back, Iruka slammed the door loudly and went down the hospital corridor, huge happy smile on his face.

end


End file.
